


Colors

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: Pjofemslashweek day 4 prompt classic Tropes also a little bit inspired by colors by hasley





	Colors

The first thing Lacy noticed when she first met Sadie was a new color. The rose bushes in the courtyard were red. Then she saw that Sadie’s hair was a golden brown color and she had a black shirt on.

And then she ran. Said she had something to do. She just couldn’t believe it. The girl she just was her soulmate. She was seeing colors every where. Blue sky. Her own blonde hair. She had missed the colors. They were far off memories from before she turned thriteen seven years ago.

The colors were back but she had to probably find Sadie. Hopefully Sadie was seeing colors agian too. Lacy stopped. Shit. She didn’t asked Sadie for her number. She didn’t know where Sadie worked or even if she worked. She didn’t know want classes Sadie had.

But she knew her full name. Sadie Kane. All Lacy had to do is look her up on Facebook when she got back to her apartment. 

Lacy clicked on the profile of the third Sadie Kane. Luckily this time this Sadie Kane seemed like the right one. The first picture was one of New York University. Then there was Sadie Kane. She was gorgeous. Lacy kept scrolling down. Sadie seemed to have a lot of friends and the brother she had mentioned in her and Lacy's conversation seemed as dorky as Sadie had described.

And then Lacy found what she was looking for. Sadie had taken a first work day selfie. And it looked like she worked at Target.

 

Lacy's eyes lite up when she catch sight of Sadie at the cash register. Her hair was blue now and she was wearing a colorful shirt. She quickly grab a few hats and scarfs and threw them in with some glitter pens she had grabbed when she first got there. Then she made her way towards Sadie's line. Only one person was in front of her.

She pulled the piece of paper with her phone number on it out of her pocket. It was written in pink marker. 

Lacy smiled when she reached Sadie. 

"Hi." 

"Hey. So I never got to ask but do you see in color?" Sadie smiled back.

"Not until yesterday." 

"I get off at eight, we can go get dinner and talk. I'm looking forward to getting to know you." 

"I... uh yeah. Dinner sounds nice. I have my number right here, I actually looked you up on Facebook- shit that sounds creepy." Lacy blushed.

"So did I. I better hurry and ring you up before my manager gets pissed. But I'll see you tonight."


End file.
